


May 15, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''At least you're not blindfolding me and viewing me walking into a tree for fun,'' Amos said as he went out to lunch with his daughter.





	May 15, 2002

I never created Superman TAS.

''At least you're not blindfolding me and viewing me walking into a tree for fun,'' Amos said as he went out to lunch with his daughter in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
